1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an antenna and mobile terminal having the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for minimizing an antenna thickness of the mobile terminal capable of wireless communications and wireless charging.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
The mobile terminal also includes a broadcast receiving function, a wireless internet function, a short range communication (or near field communication (NFC)) function and the like in addition to a basic phone call function. Various kinds of antennas may also be mounted on mobile terminals for individual wireless communication. In addition, a mobile terminal including a wireless charging function for charging a battery of the terminal has been released.
However, the number of components of a mobile terminal continues to increase for implementing the various functions, which increases the thickness of the mobile terminal.